pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Xgjvjk
Swordsmanship : Due both to his training in the Instructional School and further training in Blade Dancing under Greyworth, Kamito has become an exceptional master in terms of swordsmanship. His skill rivals that of other team aces during the Blade Dance, however, it should be noted that though more than several of his fights, Kamito has been weakened or injured even before fighting them. Those who can actually rival him in this skill are few and far between. Dual Wielding: Kamito's original, and preferred, fighting style is to wield two swords. The fact that he is ambidextrous only comes up later into the story, however, it is demonstrated that he fought all the time this way as a child, only adopting a one sword style during his training under Greyworth. While Dual Wielding Est and Restia, Kamito was able to easily defeat Rubia and Laevateinn, one of the most powerful flame spirits, the n can also alter their form, shrinking to accommodate his fighting style in this stance. The only drawback thus far rests in the fact that Est and Restia are both high level swords, and Dual Wielding them drains him of his energy so quickly that he can barely last for the duration of one battle. He was also able to defeat Greyworth when she were back at her prime, through he himself think that he is still weaker than her in term of swordmanship. Assassinations Edit During his time in the Instructional School, Kamito learned various skills and abilities including: Self-Suggestion: Kamito is able to perform special feats with his body by saying certain actions to subconsciously make his body perform them: Unknown Word: A self-suggestion that allows the user to choose when to wake up from sleep. '«Solte«The Act of Mental Oblivion»': Saying this word allows the activation of a skill that enables the user to remove mental shackles through powerful self-suggestion, thereby allowing them to temporarily surpass the body's limits. Entering this state, the user will stop feeling fatigue and also become numb to pain to a certain extent. A strong backlash will inevitably follow from using this skill. «The Act of Mental Oblivion»: The user's mind becomes still like water allowing them to ignore outside stimulus, like being poked on the cheek, and lets them pretend to be asleep. Meta Three-Dimensional Movement: A skill where the user becomes able to move along any terrain and any angle as if it was a flat and smooth surface. The main purpose of this skill is for assassination and combat. «Shadow Weaving»: Kamito's enhanced version of Three-Dimensional Movement. «Water Lily»: An underwater version of Three-Dimensional Movement. Movements are as if Kamito is floating on the water. «Aqua Elusion»: A variation of «Water Lily» where Kamito syncs his mind and body with the flow of the water, completely concealing his presence. «Demon Spider»: A special combat step technique normally used for tight and narrow passages. Allows Kamito to stick to surfaces by wrapping the soles of his feet with divine power. «Thunderclap»: A technique that allows Kamito to move at god-speed towards his opponent. «Dual Snakes»: Dual Slashes aimed at the opponents neck. Various Combat skills: Dual Blade Technique - «Orochi», Countless Slashes of Short One Handed Swords «Destructive Impact» - An assassination technique performed by wrapping a fist in divine power and releasing a shockwave to pass through objects. «Snakes and Scorpions» - An assassination technique were the user keeps a low stance swiftly moves across the ground while attacking the opponents feet. «Flying Snake» - An assassination technique where the user unleashes and upward slash at godly speed. «Flashing Fang» - An assassination technique where the user envelopes a bladed weapon with divine power and stabs at the throat. Shadow Crossing - Weapon Works: Spirit magic allows him to create temporary swords. Blade Dancing Edit During his time under Greyworth Ciel Mais, Kamito was trained to learn various skills including: «Sword Break»: an unarmed technique that utilizes an elbow thrust to a person's hand, which results in stopping the enemy's downward strike being stopped in mid-motion forcefully. This technique was used against Leonora when she was fighting Kamito in the Blade Dance, right after losing Est temporarily."The technique of the knight without a sword." ~ Greyworth. «Absolute Blade Arts»: A series of Greyworth's strongest fighting techniques. There are currently six forms known and there may be a total of ten. Absolute Blade Arts - First Form, Purple Lightning: a sword technique, typically a thrust with lightning speed, which induces explosive power in a specific direction, the resulting force is capable of inflicting massive damage upon solid targets. A flash of the blade akin to lightning. Its true essence nothing but a simple straight thrust. Absolute Blade Arts - Dual Wielding Form, Purple Lightning Revised: a sword technique utilized by Kamito after regaining Restia. It is Purple Lightning performed by cross-intersecting the two swords. Strong enough to allow him to beat Greyworth back at her full strength in volume 15. Absolute Blade Arts - Second Form, Meteor: a sword technique derived from Purple Lightning, It boasts of the greatest power even among the other Absolute Blade Arts techniques. It's a sword strike that is unleashed while concentrating divine power downward. Absolute Blade Arts - Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz: this sword technique is started when the user takes a pivoting stance, typically done on one foot, the user then spins in a revolving fashion that produces countless slashes in the surrounding area. This technique also has the power to shatter multiple elemental waffes, most notably the "Four Gods." It is This was a wild form of sword skill that could kill large numbers of enemies at once Absolute Blade Arts Third Form,Alpha Variant Shadowmoon Waltz, major Double turn Absolute Blade Arts Third Form ,Beta form variant Absolute Blade Arts - Fourth Form, Blazing Slash: This is a counter type sword technique towards fire based attacks, the user catches the flames on their sword and then swings the blade to send said flames back towards their opponent. Absolute Blade Arts - Sixth Form, Crushing Fang: this sword technique is preformed by the user slamming his sword hilt with divine power, the power then resonates through the blade and creates a high frequency vibration that is able to shatter an elemental waffe. Absolute Blade Arts - Seventh Form, Biting Dragon: this sword technique is an anti-air Absolute Blade Arts technique used by Kamito against Greyworth to counter her use of Meteor but despite reducing the blows power it was overwhelmed due to his injuries preventing him from using it properly. Absolute Blade Arts - Mist Form, Water Reflection Mirror: an evasive technique using divine power to create an afterimage that fools the opponent. Absolute Blade Arts - Flash Form, Death Butterfly Flash Dance: this sword technique is a counterattack unleashed at godlike speed. Greyworth used it against Kamito during their duel aiming for his heart but due to his familiarity with the move he avoided instant death. Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, (16) Consecutive Strikes: This technique is noted by Kamito to have been invented for defeating Arch-Demon Class Spirits, and was not supposed to be used against Elementalists, indeed simply to learn this technique Greyworth once sent Kamito up against such a spirit, which would usually take a small legion of Elementalists to confront, and forced him to solo it. The technique was originally meant to be used with two swords, but Kamito has managed to adapt it so he can use it with one sword, but doing so severely strains the hand in use. In terms of pure offense, this appears to be the most powerful attack he has. Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, (18) Consecutive Strikes - Lightning Flare: This technique combines the "Destructive form of the Absolute Blade Arts" together with the "Vorpal Blast", effectively making it the strongest single technique seen by Kamito thus far. Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, (21) Consecutive Strikes: an extreme variant of the technique, the most powerful version Kamito can use with one sword and without doubt the most physically straining. Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Last Strike: A technique whereby the Elementalist absorbs all divine power in the attacks used against him or her and sends it back in one final, powerful strike. One needed to sense the flow of divine power in the incoming attack and synchronize with the flow while engaging in the blade dance. The technique is quite hard to pull off, as failing at any point can cause the user to take damage from the enemy's attack. Its true essence could be described as closer to a princess maiden's ritual dance performance in comparison to a blade dance. Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Last Strike Dual: A dual-wielding version of the above. Elemental Skills Edit Kamito uses various skills with his Elemental Waffe including: Vorpal Blast - Sends out jet black lightning to attack the enemy. Absolute Blade Arts - Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, (18) Consecutive Strikes - Lightning Flare: This technique combines the "Destructive form of the Absolute Blade Arts" together with the "Vorpal Blast", effectively making it the strongest single technique seen by Kamito thus far. Demon King Powers Edit As of the events of volume 10, Kamito has officially awoken as the demon king's current incarnation. The Demon King powers, while active, made Kamito fight more or less like a berserker, Claire, the Darkness Queen assigned to serve him, actually seems to be capable of controlling him in this state, which Rubia intended to use to turn him against the Five Elemental Lords, fortunately, she underestimated her sister's willpower and benevolence, allowing her to bring Kamito back from this form. Despite this effectively robbing him of the powers provided, it would appear that the "Demon King's Burial Chamber" still acknowledges him as the demon king, proving that he did officially awaken. It's been noted in a side story that Kamito could only truly awaken as the Demon King by killing the one most precious to him, in volume 11, while unintentionally, he pierced Restia with Est, seemingly killing her. The Demon King's Burial Chamber is revealed to be present at the Academy in Volume 12, soon after this event, this could imply that his awakening in Volume 10 was somehow different from the intended result, and that he's become a true Demon King only because of the events of Volume 11. Superhuman Speed: Kamito's movement speed and agility, as well as overall dexterity, are enhanced far beyond human levels when in this state, specifically, he was able to move across an ever changing surface, constantly adapting his own body movements while at high speed, this isn't only something impossible for him under normal circumstances, but a highly unusual and God-like use of the "Demon Spider" technique. His perception is also vastly enhanced, with attacks which troubled him before due to their speed now appearing to move in slow motion. Superhuman Strength: Physically, and likely due to the sheer power he can now bestow upon Est's blade, Kamito managed to bisect a Dragon Spirit in one slash, these are spirits which are known for their own superhuman strength, completely outdone by him. Kamito's sheer sense of presence in this form is noted to be outright terrifying, a Dragon Spirit, and a highly skilled and haughty member of the Sacred Spirit knights, were both terrified by him quickly, with the former being a beast known to relish encounters with powerful opponents, and the latter quickly losing any and all will to fight. Kamito suffers no drawbacks from Est's high consumption in this state, allowing her to bisect a Dragon Spirit's absurdly tough shell with casual ease. Divine Empowerment: Although the specifics for now are largely unknown, since awakening as the Demon King Kamito has kissed two girls, both of which displayed massive boosts in Divine Power immediately afterwards. This ability has been displayed by Kamito only after the events of Volume 11, meaning unlike everything above, he still possesses it. Miasma manipulation: Allow Kamito to freely control miasma, a kind of darkness that devour everything. By using it, he is able to erase the god-slaying flames of Laevateinn. He can easily shatter spirit magic casted by a Number with a simple motion of his hands. Even a magic designed for large scale destruction is unable to injure him. He can also shape the miasma as an armor in order to protect his whole body from any kind of magic. Demon King Burial Chamber: Is a chamber which acts somewhat like a sealed dimensional space, confined within are the spirits designated to belong to the Demon King, presumably, this excludes spirits that were removed from the chamber and used by others over the years, however, Terminus Est Zwei, the current "Demon King's Sword" and ironically the former "Demon Slayer" was in fact sealed in this chamber when Kamito lost access to her powers after Restia's disappearance. Non-CombatEdit Domestic Training: As Greyworth's maid, he learned how to do housework and was exceptional at cleaning. He can also cook simple dishes. Spirit Magic Unlike most elementalists, Kamito is not as versed in the art but does know a few skills. He knows a spell to pacify low level water spirits.